Animalists and Elementalists
by Eronin and Bakanin
Summary: Original Ninja team based in Naruto world without messing with the plotline or main charecters (much) Explores the life of three young nins each with new bloodlines The Animalist Wolf, Elementalist Jynx, and resident lazy bastard Kaneda. This is their st
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young child who seemed to be somewhere around the age of 5 was meditating in a clearing in the forest. He had long red hair that reached the base of his neck and it was tied together with a simple piece of string. He had a hitai-ai with the symbol of the leaf village on it underneath his chin. His eyebrows were furrowed in conversation. His nose twitches. "There!" he says and points in a direction. Opening his eyes he asks, "Did I get it right?"

"Your tracking ability never ceases to amaze me young Wolf," snarls a dire wolf that appears where he pointed. The wolf was silver furred and he seemed to exude an aura of age. "Go find out what group you're in."

"Ok!" giggles Wolf. He takes off at an alarming speed for a five-year-old child. At the Academy, Wolf goes and sits in his usual spot up in the spot closest to the window.

"Hey Naruto! Class today is for people who graduated!" says one kid.

"Check out the headband," he replies the blonde loudmouth.

"**Hey who's the new girl?"** thought Wolf.

"Hey! Quiet! Thank you. The class will now be divided into cells of three and assigned a Jonin Instructor. The teams will be such, Team One... Team Five: Wolf, Ochiro Kaneda, and Touya Jynx.

"**Jynx must be the new girl."** thought Wolf. Wolf abruptly turned over and fell asleep.

Two Hours Later

"Where the hell's our Instructor? If he can't make it on time then he must pay!" yelled Naruto. He puts an eraser up in the crack of the door.

"Two people are coming. One male and one female," says Wolf as he wakes up. He looks at the door as Kakashi walks through. The eraser hit him in the head. Naruto laughs at him.

"Hmm, I can already tell that **I hate you**," says Kakashi, "Come on Team 7."

After he leaves, the female Jonin walks through the door. "Hey squirt!" says the Jonin.

"Oh crap. You're our instructor Kyo?" says Kaneda. She nods and motions for the three to follow her. When they get outside, she motions for them to take a seat on the log.

"Well I guess we better start this off by introducing ourselves, I'll go first. My name is Ochiro, Kyo. My dream is none of your business. And my hobbies are not telling people what my actual hobbies are. I also have plenty of likes and dislikes that I'm not telling you. Your turn," she says happily.

"My name is Touya, Jynx," said the silver haired girl. "I like..well, as long as I'm not dying its all pretty good. I hate...um, well..." her gold eyes faltered as she looked down and whispered, "revenge..." My dream is to..." she grew even quieter and her thick blue-black lashes brushed against ivory skin "I want to havefreinds. My hobbies are drawing and sitting in the quiet," she whispered, arms wrapped tight around her legs.

"My name is Ochiro, Kaneda. I like confusing people. I hate it when people annoy me. I don't know what my dream is. My hobby is lying on the roof and looking at the stars and annoying people, but of course you know that sis," says Kaneda.

"Ooh my turn! My name is Wolf. I like playing in the forest. I hate people who hurt animals for no reason. My dream is to... be able to have friends who are human. My hobbies are training and playing with my friends. I also love fighting," said Wolf.

"Our first Mission will be a training mission. Your goal is to get these two bells from me. The person who does not get one will not eat for one day. You only have two hours... Go!" yells Kyo. She disappears into the forest at a blazing speed.

An hour later

In the Forest

"Where is she? Wolf, track her. We'll follow you," says Kaneda. Wolf takes off in a direction. Wolf jumps from tree to tree as the other two follow.

"She's in the clearing up a head," whispers Wolf.

"All right now hears what we will do..." whispers Kaneda as he tells Wolf and Jynx the plan to take on Kyo.

A few minutes later Wolf runs out from under cover and attempts a leg sweep. Kyo jumps over the leg just to be attacked by Jynx. Kyo, in surprise, tries to catch Jynx and throw her. Kyo stumbles to have Jynx go through her. Five kunais come out of nowhere heading for Kyo. She jumps and watches as the kunais hit Wolf. Wolf goes up in smoke. A shadow covers her as Wolf smashes her back into the ground. The ground warps as two hands come out of it and take the two bells. Kyo never even notices.

"Can we fight? Pleeeease?" says Wolf. Without even waiting for an answer, he leaps at Kyo. He swings his fist at her. She catches it and delivers an open palm strike to his sternum. He gasps as her fist hits him. Wolf falls and the second he touches the ground he flips and hits her in the chin knocking her back. After she takes a step back she gets blown backwards as Wolf tosses several kunais at the ground in front of her. Wolf flies through the dust and knees her in the stomach. She bends over. Kyo suddenly grabs Wolf's feet and slam him against the ground. The second he hits the ground a black blur crashes into Kyo and knocks her to the ground. It has its mouth around her throat.

"Stop it Red- Eye! We were only sparring!" growls Wolf.

"The insolent female hurt you. Besides I'm itching for a fight," Red-Eye growls back. He lets go of her throat.

A timer goes off. "Well it looks like none of you got the bells," she says as she reaches to grab the bells. "What! They're gone! I must have dropped them!" she yells.

Slowly, Jynx rises out of the ground with the two bells grinning just slightly. Kaneda laughs as he appears out of nowhere right in the middle of the field.

"It was easy! In fact I'll even tell you what the plan was! First Jynx made a Bunshin (1) that looked like Wolf. It charged you and distracted you while I created a Genjutsu (2) of Jynx to attack you. After it passed through you, I tossed the kunais at you. You jumped which caused them to hit the Bunshin and kill it. That surprised you and left you open for Wolf to hit you. And then somehow Jynx's hands came out of the ground and stole the bells. The rest was because Wolf wanted to fight you," he turns to Jynx, "By the way, how did you do that?"

She blinked in surprise and nervously rubbed her foot against her leg. "It's part of myBloodline (3). I can summon the elements. Just then I summoned a minor Earth Elemental and had him help me pass through the ground," she looked up with a guilty little smile.

"Congratulations! You passed the test. You are now officially Genins (4). This exercise was merely to see if you could work together to defeat a common enemy," laughs Kyo.

End Prologue

Notes:

(1) Bunshin: A clone of the person who made it which then can transform into someone else. The more advanced clones are solid and take one hit before they disappear.

(2) Genjutsu: The ninja art of Illusion.

(3) Bloodline: Special abilities that can only be inherited from parents.

(4) Genins: Beginner class ninja. Chunins are the middle class Nins (ninja). Jounins are the advanced Nins. Hokage is the best Nin of a village.


	2. Now the Fun Begins

Chapter 1

Now the fun begins

The village of Konohagakure was abuzz with the recent news of the 4 groups of three Genins that had passed the final test. Normally only 3 groups pass and the others go back for more training. More than 3 groups haven't passed in several centuries.

A five-year-old child was wandering the streets of Konoha riding Red-Eyes. As the wolf nears a bridge, the child lies down on the back of the wolf and closes his eyes. The wolf stops at the bridge and lies down. Two kids join the wolf at the bridge. At precisely 7 a.m. Kyo shows up.

"Ready to start our first mission?" she says with a smile. She starts to laugh an evil laugh, a very evil laugh.

"How annoying..." mumbles Kaneda. The five, three children, a wolf and an adult head off to the forest.

"Your mission is to gather 1 of each herb on this list and then report back to me," she says and hands them each a list.

Thirty minutes later

"What? Back so soon?" she says as the three kids and Red-Eyes walk out into the clearing.

"Actually we followed Wolf. He lives in this forest after all," laughed Jynx.

"Well then out mission is done for today. Meet me bright and early tomorrow at the same time and same place," says Kyo.

Various other missions occur, some similar to their first mission and some only training sessions. On one mission several 4-year-old children chased Kaneda around a room. Jynx had her hair pulled by a baby whose diaper was in serious need of being changed. Wolf and two 3-year-old kids were cuddled up next to Red-Eyes sleeping.

Another mission had the three kids and one wolf helping an old lady carry her groceries home. Kaneda was overburdened with several grocery bags while Jynx was only holding one light bag. Wolf was sitting on top of Red-Eyes holding a carton of milk while Red-Eyes was carrying a bag in his mouth.

4 months pass

Kaneda is sleeping on the bank of a river. Jynx is playing a flute up in a tree, while Wolf is playing in the water with Red-Eyes. Kyo appears in a swirl of leaves and dust. "Ready to go get our next mission? Well... come on!" says Kyo. The four head off towards the Hokage's headquarters. As they disappear, there's a breeze of wind as an echo of the melody that Jynx was playing echoes in the woods as the songbirds mimic it.

At the headquarters there is a list of D-class (1) missions for the Genins to do. "Ahhhhh! Those missions are boring! Can't we have one that's more fun! I'm bored!" whines Wolf.

"Quiet Wolf! Don't be disrespectful," chides Kyo, "Besides you're not ready for a harder mission yet."

"Actually your group is ready to move on to harder missions. You have exceeded the Hokage's expectations and are ready for C-class missions. In fact I even have one right here for you," chuckles a Chunin nervously.

"I guess we'll take if the lord Hokage wants us to," frowns Kyo.

"It's not a hard mission. All you have to do is deliver a scroll to Hidden Nin village in the Sand country," says the Chunin.

"I suppose that means that we'll have to leave tomorrow morning. Pack supplies for a long trip. I'll see you tomorrow," states Kyo. The three Genins waved goodbye and headed off in different directions. 'Why is the Hokage allowing them to carry out such an important mission?' wondered Kyo.


	3. C class Mission

Chapter 2

The next morning

"On we go my students!" yelled Kyo.

"Yippeee! Yay! Wahoo!" screamed Wolf.

"..." said Jynx.

"How troublesome." yawned Kaneda.

Really not much happened except for an excess of food that Wolf caught. He was an incredible annoyance with the constant chatter to the birds and other animals that showed up during the trip. Kaneda wasn't any help at all either with him some how sneaking off when we had to set up camp. Wolf would snicker whenever Kaneda disapeared. Somehow Wolf always knew where Kaneda was. But that was no help at all, he wouldn't tell. So it ended up being Wolf and Jynx who did most of the work, but Wolf didn't mind at all, he never did. Jynx, as usual, just didn't say anything.

It had been about a half a week since they departed; yet Team 5 was only about 3 quarters of the way through the forest. There was still the desert to deal with. This trip would most likely take at least another 2 weeks.

"Hey kids! Now that I have taken stock of your skills, we can start the real training. First up, Tree climbing!" said Kyo loudly.

"Whaa?" asked Wolf. Kyo smirks as she walks towards a tree and walks up it. Soon she reached a large branch and was hanging upside down with only the soles of her feet touching the tree. She disappeared in a puff of smoke to appear right side up on the ground. She throws three kunai, throwing knives, at the ground in front of the three kids. Kaneda and Jynx each pick up one while Wolf ignores the last kunai.

"Tree climbing is done by gathering Chakra, a mix of body energy and mental energy also called life energy, at the feet. The feet are the hardest place to control you Chakra. If you can get your control to the point that you don't have to concentrate, think of how fast you'll be able to control your Chakra," lectured Kyo, "I expect you to have at least managed to get up as high as possible. Begin!"

Wolf quickly turns to Red-Eye, "Go hunt. I'll be fine." Wolf and Jynx each sprinted towards a separate tree while Kaneda walked towards his tree. Wolf managed to run about ten feet up the tree before slipping and nearly planting his face into the bark of the tree. He quicly brought up his hands to latch into the tree. The second his fingers touched the tree they started to glow yellow. Huge furrows were dug into the tree as he slid down the tree. Both Kaneda and Jynx let out a long slow whistle at the claw marks the started at ten feet and went straight down to the bottom.

"So the rumors of the Daruna Sharp Hand style were true," said Kyo in admiration.

"I think I used to much Chakra sensei..." Wolf fainted. After Kyo checked to make sure that Wolf was all right she looked up at Jynx.

"So you have quite a decent chakra control Jynx? Keep going back and forth till you get to tired. This will give me an idea of how much Chakra you have," ordered Kyo. She turns to Kaneda, "Aren't you going to try?"

"Meh," shrugged Kaneda. Kyo fixed him with a glare that promised much pain. "OK! OK! I'll do it. Geez!" mumbled Kaneda. Taking a moment to center himself he put a foot onto the tree. To make sure that his foot stuck he attempted to pull his foot off of the tree only to have it slide right off. He put his foot back up to try again to have it slip off again. He turned and glared at Kyo, "There's a special trick for this for our family, **ISN'T THERE SIS!**"

"Actually there...," Wolf starts to stir, "We'll talk about this tonight," said Kyo. Wolf opens his eyes, "Where's Red-Eye? I can't sleep without him." Kyo chuckles and pick him up. The sun was beginning to set so it was time to set up camp.


	4. Training

Chapter 3

"I think we have enough firewood, though I worry that when we get to the desert the night will freeze us to death."

Jynx stacked the firewood in a neat pile next to the dying embers of last nights fire. Kyo glanced at the boys as they went about their nightly warm-up. Lately she had been training the children night and day until they were too tired to stand. Except they kept on standing, or at least getting up, Kyo mused. Wolf had clawed up the tree ferociously until he had reached the top, grinning triumphantly. After a private conversation with her little brother, Kaneda slowly but surely had made his way up the tree. And Jynx had taken it upon herself to climb up and down till she really _did_ fall. Kyo had had a nasty scare when her young charge had just toppled out of the treetops unconscious, before the boys had rushed to catch her. Who landed on who was still a mystery, but all had crashed into a jumbled gennin pile.

Wolf snarled as he ravaged the tree once again. Were it not for the healing powers of this forest, she thought, there would have been a clear path of barkless trees in their wake. This young Daruna showed all the ferocity that his clan was so famous for.

"If you put that kind of energy into your studies, little brother, you could probably have passed years ago." Kyo called out to the sleeping form of her sibling.

"No...challenge," Kaneda yawned. "Too...easy...for...effort." Wolf took this opportunity to pounce on his teammate, instigating another one of the never-ending tussles this team seemed to have.

"You don't seem to understand, brother, that your teammates will surpass you in a matter of days if you don't start working harder." The faintest expression of horror passed Kaneda's face as he leapt out of the wrestling match, which red-eye seemed to have joined, and bolted for the trees. Wolf, suddenly with new energy, followed.

Kyo caught sight of one of Jynx's rare smiles and pursed her lips. Kyo knew that her team was probably far above the norm for age when it came to skills, and there teamwork in battle wasn't poor at all, but... they weren't communicating as they should. In fact, she thought, they seemed to growing separately, instead of intertwining. She knew her brother had his own burdens to bear, and that Jynx... well, Kyo leaned forward to give her students shoulder a comforting squeeze, but like always she flinched away.

"S...sorry sensei. I'm...I'm...all covered in soot! Wouldn't want to get you dirty, Sensei." With a weak smile and a polite bow, Jynx scurried over to the other side of the fire. Kyo sighed, leaned back, and contemplated what means would be required to get her team to properly bond.

Jynx flinched as a profoundly conniving look passed her teachers face. The smile on Kyo's face always meant she was going to up their training or torture, which really amounted to the same thing.

**E: well! That's another chapter done! What is Kyo's training? Feel free to take guesses. Next: More Training? What's this? An Old Enemy?**

_B: Have to agree with N! But really Kyo's going to quite mean in this new training! Have fun learning just how mean she really is!_


	5. Survival

Chapter 4

Wolf was, of course, the first one to wake up as the new day began. He began his daily ritual of catching the fish and cleaning it so it could be cooked. Jynx was the second to rise. She would set up the campfire and gather wood so that the fire could be started. Even after the fire was started and the fish was cooking, Kaneda did not wake up unless Wolf or Jynx personally woke him up.

"WAAAAAAKKKKEEEEYYYYY WAAAAKKKEEEEEYYYY!" yelled Wolf at the top of his lungs at Kaneda. Kaneda woke with a start hitting the closest thing, which happened to be Wolf, out of the tent. Jynx jumped away in fright as Wolf landed next to her. Kaneda emerged from his tent wiping the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. His face was covered in black markings.

"Um… excuse me Kaneda-san? Your face…has… _writing _on it," Jynx mumbled timidly.

"Huh? What are you talking about now?" asked Kaneda as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"There's… a message… from… um… Sensei… on your… um… face," replied Jynx.

"Meh… What does it say?" asked Kaneda. Wolf immediately jumped forward and grabbed Kaneda's face.

"Hmm… 'Took you guys a while to wake up! You three could sleep through an earthquake! Next bit of training! There should be a map somewhere in the camp. Find that, follow it and you should find me! And beware ofkasdf….' Can't read the last part. Oh well!" yelled Wolf. While Wolf was reading the message, Jynx began to put out the fire and take the camp down. Kaneda shook his head in disbelief.

"Looks like its survival training by ourselves. In addition, if I know my sister, and I do, either she has traps set up along the way or she's going to attack us. Kami, I hate my sister," said Kaneda, "This is going be more trouble than it's worth." Wolf began to help clean up camp. Within a few minutes, the map was found and the three were ready to move on. Jynx quietly held the map out for either Kaneda or Wolf to take.

Wolf immediately took the map and balled it up. "We don't need no stinking map! We have my nose to follow!" yelled Wolf as he threw the map away. He fell to his hands and feet and began to follow his nose. Kaneda shook his head and followed Wolf into the underbrush. Jynx stood hesitantly in front of the place where the others disappeared before finally following. Several minutes after the last one left, a bandage covered hand picked up the wrinkled map.

'We meet again my dear hated foe,' Thought the man covered in bandages as his eyes glowed with an inner fury.

Several Minutes later,

"Do we… have to… take the long way?" asked Jynx, fearing the reply.

"Uh huh! Just following the smell of Sensei!" replied Wolf. A soft click could be heard as Wolf's hand moved forward triggering a trap. A huge tree trunk came thundering down over Wolf taking his pack off his back and crushing it against another tree. The three stood in surprise at the destruction left in its wake.

"Oniisan!" yelled Wolf as he latched onto Kaneda.

"Oh… Uh… Oh… Umm… Uh… Oh dear," stuttered Jynx as she fell to her knees.

"I hate you sis. I really hate you sis," said Kaneda as he shook Wolf off him. "Oh this is going to suck. Ok… Wolf, you keep tracking Sensei while Jynx and I will keep an eye out for traps," said Kaneda. The other two nodded in agreement. The three set off once again with Wolf in the lead followed by Kaneda then Jynx.

Jynx looked over her shoulder thoughtfully.

"Would sensei really do something like that," she mumbled to herself. "I don't think we made her _that_ mad, did we?"

Each one treads incredibly carefully and nervously as they continued there way towards Kyo. They managed to avoid some of the traps while others caught them unawares.

Kaneda shoved Wolf out of the way as a tree came hurtling towards him but he was unbalanced with no way to get away himself. Jynx' eyes widened as the tree came closer and closer. She formed a few hand symbols, "Doton: Doryuuheki!" She spewed mud into a wall in front Kaneda. It hardened frighteningly fast as the tree smashed straight into it. The wall held. Kaneda breathed a sigh of relief as he collapsed. Wolf's eyes closed as he shivered from fright. Jynx collapsed at using most of her chakra for that technique.

"I think we can take a break now!" yelled Wolf as he flopped onto his back. He crawled over towards Kaneda and Jynx. "Come on Jynx! Join us!" said Wolf. Red-Eye nudged Jynx towards the others, laid his head in Jynx' lap and closed his eyes. None of them wanted to move. Each soon fell asleep curled up next to each other.

Later… 

"Wake up Wolf!" yelled Kaneda as he shook Wolf awake, "Something's missing!" Wolf awoke with a start, eyes wide. "Go get Kyo! I'll scout around!" ordered Kaneda. Wolf took off with a start on top of Red-Eye. They ran as never before, being pushed to greater speeds, as there was a dire need.

Wolf crashed through the underbrush and nearly ran into Kyo as she was pacing back and forth. "Sensei! Sensei!" he yelled while shaking Kyo.

"What?" replied Kyo, her eyes widening at her student's sense of urgency.

"Jynx is missing!"

Next Chapter: Jynx is missing? Who took her? And who was that man in Bandages?

_B: I am a jerk. I know that. I just love cliffhangers when I get to write. Surely Eronin will agree with me. Hopefully… winks_

**E: WAIT JUST A SECOND HERE! WHO ON EARTH WOULD CAPTURE POOR LITTLE JYNXY! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO THEM? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE- AND A CLIFFIE? AAAAAGHHH motions to kill DON'T MAKE ME USE CLEAVAGE NO JUTSU ON YOU DAMN BAKANIN! **

_B: Bah! If you do that then you won't get a Chapter five. pulls down eyelid and sticks his tongue out_


	6. Enemies

Chapter 5 "Enemies"

"What did you say?" yelled Kyo.

"Jynx has been kidnapped! We took a nap after being attacked by one of your traps! A swinging tree trunk nearly killed us," yelled Wolf.

"But… I didn't set up any falling tree traps… Shit! They're faster than I thought! Wolf! Lead me to the site of the kidnapping!" ordered Kyo. They took off running, following the path that Wolf had left. Soon within minutes of their departure they arrived at site that Wolf had left Kaneda.

"Kaneda said he would scout around. He said he'd meet me back here in a little bit," said Wolf as he took a few sniffs at the air. "Funny smell in the air… it makes my nose itch."

"What's it smell like?" asked Kyo.

"Smelly, and unnatural flowers. It's making me feel sick," said Wolf.

"Then stop trying to sniff out the kidnappers. I don't want you incapacitating yourself so early. Besides, Kaneda should be here soon," snapped Kyo. A snap of a few branches as Kaneda fell out of a tree. He was covered in scratches and his clothes were torn in several places.

"Ugh… God that hurt," whined Kaneda. He stood up and rubbed at a few bruises. Kyo and Wolf looked at him as if expecting something. "Oh fine… Just give me a second," said Kaneda as he took a few minutes to compose himself, "I found an area that showed recent signs in an inhabitant. Who ever it was, they were in a definite hurry. They tried to cover it up but the left a few things. I couldn't tell if it was our kidnapper or what but…"

"Shit! Show us the way… and hurry!" demanded Kyo.

"Fine then!" yelled Kaneda then he added in a whisper, "jeez! Don't get your panties in a twist…"

"I heard that!" roared Kyo. She shoved Kaneda forward. Kaneda grumbled at the injustice of being first. Nevertheless, he led them anyways. Following a well-hidden path, Kaneda brought them to a small clearing far off the beaten path.

"Wolf? Do you smell any thing?" asked Kyo. Wolf nodded; he had an intensely sick look on his face.

"It's the flowers from before… I don't feel so good anymore…" said Wolf as he fell to his knees. Kyo dived and caught Wolf before he could hit the ground. She plugged his nose. Wolf slowly came back to reality.

"Kaneda, take care of Wolf. I need to take a look around," said Kyo as she handed Wolf to Kaneda. Red-Eye was following Wolf and was desperate to comfort him. Kyo left the area, heading for the unknown.

Kaneda picked one of the bedding rolls out of a pack and put it behind Wolf's head. Wolf's face was pale and he was sweating profusely.

Meanwhile,

"Any chance of them following us? I would… hate for you to screw this up," said a man covered in bandages. The man next to him shivered at the hate shining in his eyes.

"Yes, Matu-sama. My "Scent of the Roses" will keep that Daruna incapacitated. He won't use his nose again for the next week," said the man following Matu. He was wearing green and brown robes. He had a headband from the Grass village. The symbol had been crossed out.

"Good. You won't die today then," said Matu, "Now move it!" The ex-Grass Nin picked up Jynx and took off after Matu.

Meanwhile Kyo was having a difficult time…

"Shit! Shit! Shit shit shit! Why did this have to happen to me?" lamented Kyo. She punched a tree, causing the bark to break off the tree. Blood was pouring down her hands. "Why me? Why does something like this always happen to me? I don't know what to do… I feel so useless…" she hit the tree again, making a bloody print of her fist on the tree. "Argh! Shit! Just calm down Kyo, now what can you do to find Jynx?" she asked herself. As she just now noticed the pain in her hands, she drew some bandages out of her pack.

Kaneda picked the bandages out of her hands and began to unroll it. "If you needed help, you should have asked me. You know that this is where I shine," he said as he wrapped Kyo's hands. "I don't want you injuring yourself for our sake," he said.

"I know that! It's just that… I'm the Jounin teacher not you. I'm the one who's supposed to know what to do, not you," said Kyo as she looked to the ground, "I'm the teacher… not you…"

"Sis, you know you have a good mind for tactics, and you will be a better shinobi than I'll ever be. All I ever had to claim for myself was a mind that could solve problems and create strategies. I'll never be able to compare with you in the other areas," said Kaneda as he leaned his forehead against Kyo's.

"Thank you little bro, I do not know where I'd be without you," said Kyo with a smile.

"Besides I think I have a plan that will help us find Jynx. We just need Wolf's help for it," said Kaneda with a grin. Kyo just stared at him before picking Kaneda up off the ground and dragging him with her back to Wolf.

Wolf was all alone in the clearing. His face was still pale but it seemed he was recovering. He seemed to be preparing himself for something. Red-Eye wasn't there.

"Wolf! Where's Red-Eye?" asked Kyo.

"Gone. I sent him back home. If I can't stand the smell then he can't. He was suffering for me so I sent him home," replied Wolf. Upon a closer look, his face was tear-streaked. "First time that I'm going to be without him for so long," he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Wolf," said Kyo as she knelt down to hug him, "I need your help to find Jynx. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can't use my nose if that's what you need," said Kyo.

"We need your ears. Yours will give us all the information we need to find him," said Kyo. Wolf nodded in agreement. "Thank you," said Kyo as Kaneda moved behind Wolf, "We are going to attempt to boost your hearing beyond what you are currently capable of. There is a chance that it will temporary deafen you. I will boost it while Kaneda will help you sort through the sounds. Neither of us will be doing anything, all of the control and the power behind the ears, will be yours."

"Alright. Let's start it now then!" said Wolf with a smile. Wolf sat down in between the siblings. Kyo placed her hands on Wolf's chest while Kaneda placed his hand underneath each ear.

Kyo smiled grimly, "No time like the present. On my mark 3…2…1… Go!" Kyo immediately began pumping Chakra into Wolf. Wolf's hearing suddenly expanded beyond anything he had ever felt before. Wolf flinched violently but managed to keep searching.

"_Red-Eye to the east, but that's not what I need to find. Where are they?"_ thought Wolf as he continued to search, _"Nothing coming from that area but why?"_

"… far enough. Drop her and make her wake up Yoane" said Matu. Yoane threw Jynx to the ground. He dropped down and held a plucked rose up to Jynx' nose. Jynx shuddered violently. Yoane kept the rose under her nose. Jynx finally woke with a start. Her face was pale at being forced to smell the rose. The revolting smell seemed to linger in her nostrils. The second she noticed her surroundings she tried to run away but… her hands and feet were bound with ivy.

"Yes. Finally awake Touya?" said Matu. Jynx' eyes widened as she recognized the voice that haunted her nightmares. "Yes, it's me," said Matu, "The one whose life you so easily ruined." Jynx began shivering at the voice for it brought up memories too painful to name. "Do you realize what you did to me?" asked Matu, "No? Then let me show you." Matu began to unwrap the bandages around his head. As flesh met air, a sharp intake of air could be heard from Jynx. The flesh had been burned beyond recognition.

"Agh!" yelled Wolf as blood began to poor from his left ear.

"Just a little bit longer. Can you pinpoint exactly where they are?" asked Kyo.

"… make you suffer that which has been done to me. Katon: Housenka!" roared Matu as he blew a thin, concentrated stream of fire at Jynx' legs. Jynx let a piercing scream loose that echoed for miles.

"Jyyyyynnnnnx!" yelled Wolf as he broke from the grips of Kaneda and Kyo. He sprinted towards Jynx at a speed boosted by Kyo's chakra. Kyo took off after him, still dizzy from contact being broken so quickly. Kaneda was breathing quick and uncontrollably.

Wolf was breaking branches and tripping over bushes as he ran at the place where Jynx was held.

"…yuendan!" roared Matu as a huge gout of flame roared out at Jynx, enveloping her. Wolf emerged into the clearing just as Matu finished the jutsu. Wolf could only stand and watch. When the flame dissipated, Jynx was gone.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" howled Wolf as he hurtled himself at Matu, blood pouring from his left ear. Wolf slammed a fist into Matu's face, making him reel back from the blow.

Next up: Things you never want to do! An epic battle and a past told! And What THE?

_B: I felt so bad when I wrote this. I really didn't want to write this. I just had to, so I could make certain things happen._


End file.
